Reason
by pindanglicious
Summary: \SasuSaku/ Sasuke mengutarakan semua alasannya kepada Karin tentang 'kenapa ia membenci manis'. Just a weird drabble fic XP wanna RnR? CnC? Don't like just don't read C:


Karin tak pernah habis pikir, setiap kali ia membuat manisan, cemilan, atau makanan —maupun minuman bernuansa gula untuk ketiga anggota timnya, sang ketua selalu saja menolaknya mentah-mentah dengan berbagai alasan ambigu —yang jelas-jelas sangat tidak masuk akal dan tidak bisa diterima begitu saja olehnya. Misalnya, _"Ah, ini basi." _Atau_ "Aku tidak suka manis." _Dan yang paling simpel, _"Hn_."

Mengesalkan, bukan?

Gadis itu tahu, sang ketua sangat membenci makanan maupun minuman apapun yang rasanya manis. Ia tahu, sang ketua —atau yang biasa kita kenal dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke itu lebih menyukai rasa manis yang dihasilkan dari tomat ketimbang rasa manis gula.

Tapi hanya sebatas 'mengetahui' saja itu tidak cukup baginya. Ia butuh alasan yang jelas dan bisa diterima oleh akal sehatnya. Karin itu gadis yang memiliki rasa ingin tahu dan inisiatif tinggi, juga ngotot —sebut saja keras kepala dan tipe bocah nekat. Sama seperti Naruto —maupun Sakura, ia juga dicap sebagai 'orang menyebalkan' oleh Sasuke, walau terkadang —oh… salah, maksudnya sering kali ia meminta bantuan gadis yang **katanya** menyebalkan itu.

Hah… Uchiha itu memang tidak bisa jauh dari sifat egoisnya.

Baiklah. Kembali ke topik awal.

Saking nekatnya, hari ini —detik ini juga, Karin benar-benar nekat berniat untuk meminta sebuah alasan kepada ketuanya. Walaupun hal itu bisa membuat nyawanya terancam, ia tak peduli. Karin lebih memilih mati dibunuh orang ganteng daripada harus tidur berdekatan dengan pria bergigi hiu yang sangat dibencinya.

_Well_, lagi-lagi diksinya melenceng.

Ah, sudahlah. Mari kita simak 'perjuangan' Karin untuk merayu 'boss'nya.

.

.

.

**Reason**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi  
>Fanfic © Rin Akari Dai ichi (Rin, without Dai)<strong>

**Warning: Drabble Fic, Fluffy, Canon, AT, crispy humor, and little bit OOC inside XP  
>Summary: <strong>_\SasuSaku/ Sasuke mengutarakan semua alasannya kepada Karin tentang 'kenapa ia membenci manis'. Just a weird drabble fic XP wanna RnR? CnC? Don't like just don't read C:_

.

.

.

Grogi di depan 'orang ganteng atau cantik' itu wajar. Terlebih 'si ganteng atau si cantik' itu adalah orang yang kita sukai. Yah… rupanya Karin memiliki nasib sama. Grogi di depan 'si ganteng tapi judes' yang kini terdiam di hadapannya.

Jujur saja, Karin sudah mati kutu di depan Sasuke. Ia tak berani menatap mata kelam si Uchiha bungsu ini. Kosa kata yang tadi sudah dirangkainya dengan runtun kini kacau, bak susunan balok mainan yang runtuh begitu saja. Walhasil, ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan si bungsu Uchiha ini. _'Ganteng banget kalau dilihat dari dekat!' _batinnya histeris saat melihat ke'imutan' Sasuke.

Kesal, dongkol, dan jengkel karena sudah pegal berdiri selama hampir empat jam tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, membuat Sasuke ambil suara.

"Maumu itu apa sih? Kita sudah berdiri di sini selama empat jam, tahu! Aku kan mau kencing!" bentaknya ketus tanpa mempedulikan _image_-nya(?) sebagai seorang Uchiha yang tengah _kebelet_ kencing. Untunglah ia masih kuat menahan hasrat buang air kecilnya sebelum keluar dengan otomatis. Gila saja kalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke harus MENGOMPOL di depan anak buahnya. Tidak Uchihayis sekali.

Dengan segenap keberanian yang ada, akhirnya Karin memaksakan diri untuk mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mata Sasuke lurus. _'ANJIR GANTENG BANGET!' _batinnya kembali memberontak.

"Beri aku alasan!"

Gadis itu menggantungkan kata-katanya. Ia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan hidung Sasuke. Sambil ngos-ngosan dan gerakan patah-patah bak robot kehabisan oli, ia berjalan mundur ke belakang —entah kenapa ia melakukan hal itu, hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Sasuke semakin kesal dibuatnya. Batinnya meronta-ronta ingin pergi ke kamar mandi. _'Keparat kau! Belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya kebelet selama empat jam, sih!'_

"Sasuke— KENAPA KAU TIDAK SUKA YANG MANIS-MANIS?"

Ahh… akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar juga dari mulutnya.

.

Sejenak, hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Karin dapat melihat wajah Sasuke yang tengah memamerkan seringai tipis. Uchiha di depannya ini benar-benar sialan! Wajahnya memanas dengan segaris rona merah yang terpeta di pipinya gara-gara Sasuke. Ya! Salah sendiri si Sasuke mempunyai tampang sempurna seperti itu! Dia cantik dan ganteng di saat yang bersamaan(?).

Untung saja langit jingga di petang ini menyamarkan rona merah di pipinya.

"Karin. Kau ingin tahu alasan kenapa aku sangat membenci manis?"

Sasuke memulai pembicaraannya lagi. Karin mengangguk antusias dan bersyukur kepada Yang Maha Kuasa, karena nyatanya ia tidak jadi dibunuh oleh Sasuke! Oh, _yeaaaah! _Merdeka!

"YA! Berikan alasanmu! Satu saja!"

"…"

"SASUKE!"

"…"

"SA—″

"—KARENA **HARUNO SAKURA** LEBIH MANIS DARIPADA MEREKA! SUDAHLAH, JANGAN TANYA HAL-HAL KONYOL LAGI! AKU MAU KENCING!"

.

.

.

Karin tetap terdiam di tempatnya dengan mulut yang menganga lebar. Ia cukup _sweatdrop _mendengar jawaban —yang lebih tidak logis bosnya tadi. Dan harusnya ia menyesali satu momen yang sangat langka. Ia tidak melihat wajah merona Sasuke. Ya! Itu tadi! Dan sudah terlewatkan! Andai saja Karin melihat wajah _'unyu' _Sasuke yang sedang merona tadi, pasti ia sudah pingsan di tempat dengan hidung mimisan.

Dan kita bisa tarik satu kesimpulan, bahwa cinta Sakura itu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sasuke juga mencintainya. Hanya saja si tuan muda ini gengsi mengakuinya.

Ah… andai saja Sakura ada di sampingnya saat ini juga.

**Owari**

Oke. Saya tahu ini gaje -_-a idenya mepet. Dan… oh iya, kata 'Uchihayis' itu saya ambil dari ficnya Pearl Jeevas-san yang judulnya Cinderella! XD baca deh fanficnya. Lucu banget! Pairnya S.N.S, tapi… #promosi#ditendangybs

Yosh! Tanpa banyak bacot, silahkan sampaikan unek-unek kalian di kotak review! XD kalo ini termasuk junkfic, bilang aja ke saya dan saya bakalan hapus dengan segera.

Sign,  
>Rin Akari Dai ichi<p> 


End file.
